Let There Be Light
by dark-rose-blooming
Summary: Willow discovers that Oz's world was once a torrent of sexual and physical abuse. WARNING: mm rape
1. Homeward Bound

Title: Let There Be Light Author: Kaerva Sheraoir Rating: R (for language and sexual abuse) Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.(I really hope that you already knew that. Otherwise consider lobotomy) I do, however, own the characters I made up. If you steal them, I will find out, and I will hunt you down and hurt you very, very badly. Okay? Okay. Authors note: This takes place in the late 3rd season, after Angel comes back and Faith leaves, but before the mayors attempted Ascention. Onto the fic..  
  
Buffy prowled down the dark streets of Sunnydale, California, body tensed and senses attuned to every sound the night threw at her. Her black heels made a hollow click-clack sound every time they struck the pavement, reverberating ominously against the brick buildings of the old district. Quiet tonight. She'd dusted a couple of vamps back at the park, but nothing out of the ordinary. Which, in fact, was out of the ordinary.  
Taking one last quick look around the sleeping street, Buffy was satisfied that there was no demon activity around here tonight, and decided to head in. Turning around, she began to stroll back to her house, where dinner awaited in the microwave. Suddenly the tiny hairs on her neck, shoulders, and arms stood on end. Something was wrong. Slowly turning around to face whatever horror the Hellmouth had thrown at her this time, she saw something she was not prepared for, something so strange she could hardly believe it: Nothing.  
Nervously facing towards home again, Buffy began to walk again, faster than before. She felt it again. Whirling around quickly, almost giving herself whiplash, to find an empty street. But was it? She squinted her dark blue eyes towards a spot in the middle of the street where it seemed a black mist was hovering over the pavement. It was hard to tell in this dim light, even with her acute Slayer senses. A foul smell filled the girl's nostrils, like rotting flesh and half-dried blood. All at once, so fast that Buffy didn't have time to react, the.whatever it was flew toward her, and engulfed her in black mist. She choked on it, spinning around, trying desperately to get away. Then everything went black. 


	2. Claimed by Darkness

Title: Let There Be Light Author: Kaerva Sheraoir Rating: R (for language and sexual abuse) Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.(I really hope that you already knew that. Otherwise consider lobotomy) I do, however, own the characters I made up. Duh. If you steal them, I will find out, and I will hunt you down and hurt you very, very badly. Okay? Okay. Authors note: This takes place in the late 3rd season, after Angel comes back and Faith leaves, but before the mayors attempted Ascention. Onto the fic..  
  
Ah, night in Sunnydale. Had it been only 6 months ago Oz had thought it peaceful and serene? Hah. The night was dark and clear as Devon and Oz, Willow sitting slurping a soda sitting nearby, loaded their band equipment into the '87 Econoline van.  
As the short red head heaved a particularly hefty amplifier into the van, he listened to the sounds of the night. Crickets chirping, wind blowing against the leaves, girls screaming.  
Devon froze as the scream echoed through the night, and almost dropped the microphone stand. Oz also froze, but his grip on the handle of the amplifer tightened.  
"Oz, wh-what was that?" Willow asked nervously.  
"I don't know."  
"I think it came from over there." Devon said pointing to a street winding around a brick building.  
The two young men exchanged a glance, half-threw the eqiupment into the back of the van, then crept along towards the place where the scream had come from. Willow walked slowly behind them, careful not to let her heels clack too loudly on the pavement.  
As the three turned the corner, adrenaline pumping, they saw a girl lying in the middle of the street, twitching and rolling around.  
  
The older man thrust into the girl below him. She was clearly deep in a mind-bending orgasm. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he peaked. Then a figure appears in the doorway. He has no eyes, but X-shaped incisions where they should be. Then darkness. A hospital hallway appears, with a young blonde girl in a pink super-hero outfit walking down it. A nurse comes out of the room and tells the little girl that her cousin is dead. The little girl falls down and starts to sob.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy!" A voice calls her out of the hellish nightmare.  
Oz stood over her, a look of concern in his green-blue eyes.  
"O-o-"Buffy tried to speak, but choked on something coming up her throat. The concerned look in Oz's eyes quickly turned to alarm when he saw the evil-looking mist rising out of her body. Willow rushed forward to help- to do anything at all.  
Oz backed away as quickly as he could, trying to shield Willow. The mist was upon the couple in seconds, though it seemed like an eternity to all present. Oz and Willow started to choke and Oz struggled to get Willow out. Then they both fell limply into the street. 


	3. Torture

Arrows. In my head. Ow. That was Willows first thought, as she gradually came to on some sort of rough carpeting. What happened? She asked herself groggily. Shouting from another room made her eyes snap open quickly.  
"What the hell were you thinking, stupid fuck?"  
She could distinctly make out a small voice sobbing hysterically, almost completely masked by the shouting of the other voice, as she crept closer to a closed white-washed door. Slowly, quietly Willow opened the door, and as it opened on one hinge like a huge drunken mouth, she saw a slightly overweight balding man with a black T-shirt on towering over a small quivering boy in the corner.  
"Did I tell you you could go mess around with your son of a bitch friend after school?"  
The small boy mouthed a word that looked like 'sorry', but it was hard to tell because he was shaking so badly.  
Speaking in a sugar-sweet, completely untrustworthy voice, the man said, "If your daddy found out, we wouldn't be able to play together anymore."  
Willow recoiled in horror and almost screamed when that-that-thing began to grope and straddle the terrified boy.  
"You like it don't you, bitch? You want me to fuck you senseless don't you faggot?" it said, dropping the honey-coated voice for a growl like a tiger.  
"Y-y-yes," the poor kid choked.  
Willow could do nothing but watch in a completely horrified trance as the boy's clothes were torn off him by eager and lustful hands.  
"Stay there, or I'll kill you, you whore."  
He got off the hysterical boy, who had been begging him to stop the entire time he was being undressed. The man crossed over to the bar, and grabbed two bottles of beer. He opened one of the bottles, forced the boys mouth open, and poured the entire bottle down his small throat, making him choke and sputter.  
Then the older man drank his bottle, taking much more time, savoring the sight of the semi-conscious naked boy. For all she had seen, Willow was not prepared for what happened next. He got down on his knees, and pumped the boys stomach until he spasmed and vomited.  
He grinned and began to straddle him again. "Wouldn't want you too drunk not to feel me fuck the shit out of you."  
The man threw him onto the sofa forcefully, and crawled over the writhing boy. He tried to scream, but it was silenced by the mans tongue, which he shoved into the boys mouth. Then he picked the boy up slightly, and threw him back down on his stomach, using his hands to spread his legs.  
  
Then Willow saw from the way the boy jerked, that the man must have shoved his dick into his ass. From where she was standing, she could see the tears of pain and embarrassment streaming down the boys face, and worst of all the look of triumph and lust in the mans face as he took away the young boys innocence. 


	4. Wrong

Note: This chapter is written in Oz's POV. Also, this is another memory. There will be 3 or 4, then another chapter or 2, with some Willow and Oz fluff. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. You honestly made me blush, thanks a hundred times over and a hundred times again. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and Jolly whatever the hell other holiday you celebrate.  
  
Pain. Pain like a million shards of glass shooting through his body pummelled him until finally Oz opened his eyes. Wrong. He thought when he noticed he was lying naked on some sort of leather couch. Is it the full moon already? No. That had been a week ago. For some reason, his body felt smaller, weaker. Then there was the issue of the horrible pain that throbbed within him.  
Oz shut his eyes again, trying to make sense of what was happening. They snapped open again when he felt a heavy, warm weight descend upon him. No no no no no no no were the only words that he could think of. He recognized the man on top of him, it was his fathers friend John Holbrook, who watched him when his parents were away. And he did more than watch more than a couple times. Oz opened his mouth to scream for anyone-for Buffy. It was completely absurd, but she had a tendency to turn up at the very last possible moment. But as soon as his mouth opened, a disgusting tongue that tasted like beer and cigarettes was forced into his mouth. Déjà vu.? Then the memories came flooding back. He was getting raped.crying in the corner.beer.but no. This wasn't right. He wasn't 8 anymore he was eight- teen for God's sake. But no matter how logical the thoughts in his mind were, it was hard to ignore the growing hardness pressing at his waist. He wriggled, struggling to breathe as the tongue was forced deeper into his throat. It was mercifully taken from his mouth, and he sat there gasping as John kissed him possessively all over his chest and arms. Oz tried to pull himself up on the back of the couch, but he was pulled down by his hair. Crying out in pain, Oz was forced down until he was parallel to the older mans cock. "Open your mouth, faggot!" He yelled drunkenly. Tears starting to stream down his face, Oz shook his head in a hopeless sort of way. To the boys great surprise, John got off of him, and he closed his eyes in quiet relief. The weight returned on top of him however, and he had something in his hand.a knife.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging, but I'll update soon. Promise. 


End file.
